U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,095 to Fusanobu Nakamura disclosed a portable computer having overhead projection capability. However, such a portable computer is adapted for use with an overhead projector, namely, the computer being absolutely separated from an overhead projector and requiring an additional overhead projector when intended for overhead projection purpose. It therefore has the following disadvantages:
1. An additional stand (20) and strap (40) should be provided for mounting the LCD display panel on an overhead projector as fastened by the strap (40) especially as shown in FIGS. 12A, 12B of the prior art (,095), causing inconvenience for overhead projection. PA1 2. A heavy and big-volume overhead projector should be carried in addition to the portable computer, increasing handling complexity and inconvenience. PA1 3. The detachment procedures for removing the rear cover (51) from the LCD display panel (52) secured on the lid (50) are quite complex and redundant when adapted for overhead projection use. Reversely, when it is intended for normal use as a portable computer, the "recovery" operations for re-assembling the rear cover (51) and the related components for "reconstruction" of the lid (50) are still complex and time-consuming.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional art and invented the present portable computer having overhead projection device inherently carried thereon.